First Encounter
by CrystalLetter
Summary: Have you wondered how Amu and Ikuto first met? It wasn't the usual "She bumped into him" nor was it "She was his lab partner" or anything like that, instead it was pretty unusual. One-shot.


**Uhm…so I had this written out for over as year and was too lazy to proofread and edit it. I Still am, just thought I'd post it after making minor edits.**

 **Hope there aren't many mistakes (:**

 **This is set up in an alternate universe where Kukai is Amu's brother. (I almost wrote Mother)**

Have you wondered how Amu and Ikuto first met? It wasn't the usual "She bumped into him" nor was it "She was his lab partner" or anything like that, instead it was pretty unusual.

It was a normal Saturday morning at the Hinamori Household. Tsumugu Hinamori was reading a newspaper while his wife Midori was making pancakes for breakfast. Their daughter, Amu was in her room probably getting ready for the day while her brother Kukai was outside playing soccer with some other boys from the street.

Around eleven, the phone rang. Nobody made a move to pick it up since they are all busy in their own tasks.

"Amu! the phone's ringing, dear" Midori called from the kitchen. A pink haired girl dashed down the stairs as she yelled "Don't worry mom, I've got it _"_

 _Maybe it's Tadase-kun_ , she thought hopefully.

She picked up the phone hastily, abruptly cutting off its ringing "Hello, Hinamori Household. How can I help you?"

"Could you hand the phone to Kukai for me?" The voice on the other side said smoothly.

"Yeah, sure. Just hold on for a second".

Holding the phone away from her ear, Amu yelled "Kukai!"

"Coming!" came the reply and a second after that, Kukai came running, a little out of breath.

"What?"

"You've got a call" Amu replied.

"Who is it?" Kukai asked as he made his way towards the phone. He didn't want to talk to some unpleasant person.

Amu shrugged. "I don't know, forgot to ask his name but he had a deep and a husky voice."

She heard a chuckle on the other side and realization hit her like a brick. All the blood rushed to her face and she blushed. The person on the other side could still hear her! Oh, why couldn't she have put the receiver away from her mouth!

Giving the phone to her brother she slowly made her way back to her room, her face still red. Why was she such an idiot!? She felt so embarrassed.

And Saturday arrived once again. Today, Midori Hinamori was baking. Tsumugu was out, probably to get some baking ingredients. Amu's sports freak brother was for once not outside, but rather in his room. Even in there, nobody would be surprised to discover that he had been playing a sports video game. It was typical Kukai behavior after all. Hinamori Amu, who always considered herself the only normal person in the household was sitting lazily on the couch, flicking through the TV channels. It was at this time that the phone rang. The same phone which had been the cause of her embarrassment some days before.

And again, it was Amu who had to pick up the phone. Sitting up quickly, reached out and grabbed the receiver.

"Hinamori Household, yes?"

"Is Kukai home?" The person on the other side had a somewhat familiar voice but Amu couldn't figure out who it belonged to.

"Yep, he is….and you are?" She just had to ask.

The person on the other side gave a light chuckle and Amu immediately remembered where she had heard that voice before, her eyes widened as she mentally scolded herself. She really was an idiot.

"I'm the person with the deep and husky voice" the other voice teased. Amu turned beet red.

"You are blushing, aren't you?" Even though, Amu hadn't ever seen his face, she could just imagine a smirk on his face.

"Wh-Why'd you say th-that?" She stuttered.

He chuckled again "So I was correct" His voice held amusement.

Amu was too embarrassed to agree, so turning to her famous Cool n Spicy attitude from school, she managed to grit out out a "Shut Up, Pervert!"

"How does that make me a pervert?" He seemed even more amused.

"Ugh!" He was getting on her nerves, "Wait a minute, I'll get Kukai"

Amu decided to ignore his ever-growing chuckles and put the receiver down "Kukai! It's your friend"

He came running down the stairs "Who is it again?" He asked.

"A pervert" Amu replied hotly.

He looked merely confused and picked up the receiver "Yo! Who's there?"

And a moment later "Yeah, she's my sis, Amu, Why'd you ask?" still confused and Amu thanked the stars that her brother was an idiot.

"Okaayyy...Anyways, Ikuto…" and he began rambling about his game.

"So, his name is Ikuto…" Amu thought and was just about to go upstairs to her room when she heard her brother inviting the Ikuto guy over. _He just had to do that..._ Amu sighed, her brother was an idiot.

….

So, it was with a very red face that Amu met Ikuto later in the evening for the first time. She would have appeared completely stoic but because of the pervert's smirk, she blushed.

She would have revenge somehow, she promised herself but now was not the time, she was too embarrassed.

 **Review….please? :D**


End file.
